the 12 days of a very harry christmas
by nayeli-ravenclaw
Summary: sonfic based on "the twelfe days of christmas"


The twelve days of a very harry christmas ... Based on the famous 'twelve  
days of christmas'-song. oh, and if you get to line 5 (five golden  
galleons) you have to sing it slow !! ( that's important, because otherwise  
you'll have problems to sing the whole song in the end, it would be too  
quick )  
  
On the first day of christmas  
my true love gave to me ...  
A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the second day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
two ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the third day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
three harry's defeating voldemort,  
two ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the fourth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
four ginny's writing diary,  
three harry's defeating Voldemort,  
two Ron's playing Chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the fifth day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
five golden galleons,  
four Ginnys writing diary,  
three harry's defeating Voldemort,  
two Ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the sixth day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
six Percy's kissing Penelope,  
five golden galleons,  
four Ginnys writing diary,  
three harry's defeating Voldemort,  
two Ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the 7th day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
seven Hpfans waiting for book six,  
six Percy's kissing Penelope,  
five golden galleons,  
four Ginnys writing diary,  
three harry's defeating Voldemort,  
two Ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the 8th day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
eight Olivers playing Quidditch,  
seven Hpfans waiting for book six,  
six Percy's kissing Penelope,  
five golden galleons,  
four Ginnys writing diary,  
three harry's defeating Voldemort,  
two Ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the 9th day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
nine Gred's and Forge's trying to get into the forbidden forrest,  
eight Olivers playing Quidditch,  
seven Hpfans waiting for book six,  
six Percy's kissing Penelope,  
five golden galleons,  
four Ginnys writing diary,  
three harry's defeating Voldemort,  
two Ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the 9th day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
nine Gred's and Forge's trying to get into the forbidden forrest,  
eight Olivers playing Quidditch,  
seven Hpfans waiting for book six,  
six Percy's kissing Penelope,  
five golden galleons,  
four Ginnys writing diary,  
three harry's defeating Voldemort,  
two Ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the 10th day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
ten Hagrids breeding dragons,  
nine Gred's and Forge's trying to get into the forbidden forrest,  
eight Olivers playing Quidditch,  
seven Hpfans waiting for book six,  
six Percy's kissing Penelope,  
five golden galleons,  
four Ginnys writing diary,  
three harry's defeating Voldemort,  
two Ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree.  
On the 11th day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
eleven draco's being evil-minded  
ten Hagrids breeding dragons,  
nine Gred's and Forge's trying to get into the forbidden forrest,  
eight Olivers playing Quidditch,  
seven Hpfans waiting for book six,  
six Percy's kissing Penelope,  
five golden galleons,  
four Ginnys writing diary,  
three harry's defeating Voldemort,  
two Ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear-tree  
On the 12th day of christmas  
my true love gave to me  
twelfe dumbledores saving harry,  
eleven draco's being evil-minded,  
ten Hagrids breeding dragons,  
nine Gred's and Forge's trying to get into the forbidden forrest,  
eight Olivers playing Quidditch,  
seven Hpfans waiting for book six,  
six Percy's kissing Penelope,  
five golden galleons,  
four Ginnys writing diary,  
three harry's defeating Voldemort,  
two Ron's playing chess  
and A Hermione working in a pear tree. 


End file.
